1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging arrangement for nail correction strips.
2. Background Art
Nail correction strips of the generic type are known from the European patent 0 282 645. Nail correction strips of this type are used to straighten out strongly curved and laterally in-grown toe nails and to remove the pain inflicted by the curvature.
For this purpose, plastic strips with a comparably high elastic restoring force have been developed, which are fastened on the surface of the nail to be corrected by means of an instantaneous adhesive and thus transfer the inherently elastic restoring forces onto the nail permanently in such a manner that the edges are straightened out in a direction for the curvature to be corrected.
The handling of instantaneous adhesive requires a high degree of alertness, as due to its great adhesive strength, there is a danger of the fingers of the user being glued together or other damage being caused by the adhesive.